gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Shirolists
The Shirolists, also known as the Federation Heretics, were a revolutionary and renegade faction of the Human Federation who assisted the Unified Earth Government in the Milky Way Civil War. In GC 137, the splinter organization was founded by Human Federation General Deralia Shiro, who became disillusioned with the Milky Way Civil War and wished to wrest Jean Regendorf VII's control of the Federation and bring it into compliance with the Unified Earth Government. Taking a large division of loyal followers, mobile suits, and warships with him, Deralia abandoned the Human Federation and fled to the Middle Colonial Territories where he would ultimately swear allegiance to Chancellor Leblanc. During the war, the Deralia-led Shirolists fought for the Unified Earth Government, participating in numerous battles throughout the Milky Way Galaxy at the behest of Francis Leblanc. In late GC 14X, the Shirolists practically met their end in the Battle for the Sol System after Deralia and the main force refused to surrender. However, the Shirolists who managed to survive the extermination and regroup, reportedly fled into Unknown Space to never be seen again. Unfortunately, these Shirolists came into contact with the recently arrived Stigma and were immediately captured, being subjected a myriad of horrific and inhumane experimentation. It was from these experimentations that ultimately led to the creation of the vilified Stigma Pariahs, a gross fusion of Human and Stigma biology. History Milky Way Civil War In GC 135, during the Battle of Annabelle, the Unified Earth Government unveiled the Gundam-type Mobile Suits to the Human Federation for the first time. The power of the Gundam-types proved to be incredibly overwhelming, massacring the Federation garrison and its Planetary Defense Force in mere hours. Having witnessed footage of the disastrous engagement, Federation High General Deralia Shiro grew disheartened with the Federation's progress with the Milky Way Civil War. News of the consecutive losses at Arcadia, Kagura, and Gaunt would later cause Deralia to question the Federation's intentions. At this point in time, Deralia began to consolidate his power and influence, gathering additional recruits and war materials for later conflicts. Soon afterwards, Deralia ordered his allied forces to gather at one of the Federation's Outpost Worlds, Oasia, with the pretense of leading an incursion into Unified Earth Government territory. Insurrection On the planet of Oasia GC 137, Deralia Shiro and his gathered allies formally announced their declaration of separation to the Human Federation, a betrayal many did not foresee at all. Battle for the Sol System & Extermination Legacy Approximately seven years after the Shirolists met their destruction at the Battle for the Sol System, the Shirolist-turned Stigma Pariahs were revealed to the Milky Way Galaxy during the Battle of Lagoon. Now grotesque monstrosities, the Shirolist-turned Stigma Pariahs had no semblance to their former selves and had lost all aspects of their humanity. It was generally assumed that all the Stigma Pariahs were destroyed during the Milky Way War. Members The soldiers who joined Deralia's cause rarely interacted with the Unified Earth Defense Force since they were considered their own independent military force. Due to their betrayal of the Human Federation, many within the Unified Earth Government generally met them with distrust and skepticism, having come to the belief that the Shirolists would betray them as well. Despite being part of the Shirolists, several members abandoned the spliter faction due to their strong loyalty to Jean Regendorf VII and the Human Federation. Those who returned to the Federation were welcomed with open arms but were also given mild yet lenient sentences for their insubordination. Due to the Unified Earth Government's well known anti-Homo Novus sentiment, hardly any of the Federation Homo Novus volunteered to join Deralia's side for fear of repercussion. Only one Homo Novus reportedly joined the Shirolist Insurrection, Dazz Werger, who seemed unfazed with the potential harsh treatment he might receive. Uniform The Shirolists typically wore the garb of the Human Federation, albeit with minor differences in accordance to their new allegiance. Their uniform consisted of their Color Uniform supplemented with their new rank within the Unified Earth Government. In addition, the UEG Insignia was patched onto their right shoulder while the Shirolist Insignia was patched onto their left. Mobile Suits The Mobile Suits utilized by the Shirolists were a mixture of recolored HF and UEG suits. Due to the Shirolists leaving the Human Federation before the activation of the Federation Modernization Project, they did not have access to any units after the HFMS-0M2 Order, leaving them at a disadvantage. Fortunately, Francis Leblanc granted the Shirolists an annual stipend of fresh UEG mobile suits to increase and replace their lost numbers. At an unspecified time, the Shirolists did manage to a build a single factory to design and construct a limited supply of unique mobile suits, including one Gundam-type. Later on, the military power of the Shirolist would see a boom due to a large gift of UEG-103R Rhode Operators, one of the most advanced mobile suits by GC 142. List of Mobile Suits utilized by the Shirolists: *UEG-101EX Patriot *UEG-101A Revolutionary *UEG-102A Hessian *HFMS-0M1 Guardian *HFMS-0M2 Order *SHIRO-0D1 Errant *UEG-103R Rhode Operator *SHIRO-0A2 Gundam Reverence Notes Trivia *The Shirolists originally fought for a peaceful reunification between the Human Federation and the Unified Earth Government. Gradually, their aims became distorted enough to a point where they simply wished for the destruction of the Human Federation. Behind the Scenes *The Shirolists were partially inspired and influenced by the Revanchists, a faction of renegade Jedi found within the Stars Wars: Knights of the Old Republic and its associated media.